The objective of this study is to apply double resonance sensitive NQR detection methods to characterize chemical species that bind alkali and alkali earth cations. A double resonance NQR spectrometer based on fast electronic switching of the magnetic field was constructed. Attempts have been made to detect NQR signal from alkali ions trapped in ice, at 77degreesK. Molecular disorders and fast motion shortened the proton relaxation times and prevented signal detection in such systems. Currently NQR signals of 0 to the 17th power in the the phosphor-oxygen bond are being characterized.